crystals_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystals Of Fire 6
Crystals Of Fire 6 is the sixth game of the Crystals Of Fire series. The game takes place underwater at night and consists of thirty-one badges to collect. The game includes around 97 monsters, and over 18 or more different obstacles you have to overcome. This game introduces Chloe as a new character and protagonist. ROBLOX Game Description "NOTE: this game is based off of tinfoilbots spencergamers mickys and other peoples games!! maximus is an character i maded myself along with other characters story: deliciousbakedpie gets captured ounce again!!!! wait an minute... no he doesent hes mom gets captuyred instead!!!!! and maximus trades in all of deliciousbakedpies stuff to get evil traps and machinery from the jellyfish in the jellyfish kingdom deep under the sea and deliciousbakedpies mother is about to get hypnotized by the jellyfish so that she becomes one of them!!!! you must dive deep into the ocean and surpass all of the obstacle and sea creatures and get to the kingdom and save her and deliciousbakedpies prized possesions and furniture before it is now too late!!!! this game has got many more badges than the previous amount of crystals of fire badges and has got multiple series and sets of badges to find as youre own collection of hidden prizes!! can yuo get from start to end in this big amazing undersea journey?" Trivia *This game received over 50 likes and only 4 dislikes thus far, which gives this game the best reception of the series yet. *Poe appears as a scuba diver in the game. *A boat obstacle was originally going to be in the game, where you jump on the hooks which are hung by ropes, a new feature added into ROBLOX Studio, but it ended up getting scrapped and replaced by the sewer pipe. *This game so far has over 1,280 visits. *An opening day badge was available only on the day the game was first released into the public, on May 20th, like the previous opening day badge in Crystals Of Fire 5. *Gaffer Nimitz gets his own character badge, along with a more rare silver version of it. *The Mischievous Squid monster was inspired from the squid in the Captain Silver boss from the more recent game Cuphead, done entirely in an old cartoon style. *The sea urchins from the discontinued game Crystals Of Fire Origins reappear in this game as an obstacle. *Jagged Bacon, a very early user with a space in between his name, gets its own badge hidden somewhere in the game. *The Mystery Badge #2 and #3 seem to be the hardest badges in the entire game, as the second mystery badge has only one person who has found it thus far and only two people have found the third mystery badge. Gallery Cof6 finished game icon v3.png drawing.png 017.png 086.png 016.png 000.png 097.png 105.png 107.png 113.png 006.png fbtcbtr2.png klemoe0.png bagdbenhd.png dontotuchred v2.png orbview.png polsidshsign.png sign.png Saeugko0.png Badges Cof6_welcome.png|you played crystals of fire 6 - the pacific trade! Cof6_end.png|you beat crystals of fire 6 - the pacific trade!!! Cof6_open.png|opening day badge (may 20) (unavailiable) Cof6_photo.png|ocean photography Cof6_snakes.png|sea snakes badge Cof6_eel.png|flasheye eel badge Cof6_gaffer.png|gaffer nimitz - character badge!!! Cof6_box.png|box badge Cof6_chrome.png|chrome gaffer nimitz badge ( EXCLUSIVE!!! ) Cof6_squid.png|the mischievous squid Cof6_urchins.png|the sea urchins Cof6_clay.png|clay heart badge Cof6_bigfin.png|rare bigfin squid Cof6_bacon.png|in memory of jagged bacon Cof6_platinum.png|glowing platinum bathysphere ( RARE ) Cof6_1.png|mystery badge #1 Cof6_2.png|mystery badge #2 Cof6_3.png|mystery badge #3 Cof6_sugar1.png|deliciousbakedpie sugar egg Cof6_sugar2.png|the first crystals of fire sugar egg Cof6_sugar3.png|maximus the demon sugar egg Cof6_sugar4.png|rubbles sugar egg Cof6_sugar5.png|eyedrop sugar egg Cof6_sugar6.png|gaffer nimitz sugar egg Cof6_sugar7.png|klink memorial sugar egg Cof6_card1.png|sea card #1 - jellyfish + swordfish hybrid Cof6_card2.png|sea card #2 - narwhal + urchin hybrid Cof6_card3.png|sea card #3 - scuba diving poe Cof6_card4.png|sea card #4 - mutated cuttlefish Cof6_card5.png|sea card #5 - glowing squid Cof6_card6.png|sea card #6 - shrimp + octopus hybrid Category:Crystals Of Fire Games